Banished
by farsight653
Summary: naruto brings back sasuke from the valley of the end but is he thanked NO he is banished and now that orochimaru has returned to attack the leaf village with the rock village supporting him who will konoha turn to NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The two statues stood across from each other their stature, the same, was straight and imposing, their hands were held up in a handsign their bodies covered in the same armour the only difference was the history behind their carvings and the heads at the top even at their feet they shared similar wounds from battle.

The wounds were giant craters smashing both of their ankles to smithereens and at the centre of the craters stood two figures.

One of the figures stood at the feet Madara Uchiha this young man had skin the colour of grey which suggested far too little sun, his eyes were a deep red surrounding the iris were three tomoes the sclera which was usually white was now a deep black, his hair which was usually a deep black was now a depressing grey, from his back sprouted two giant webbed hands his original left hand held a crackling ball of grey and black electricity

Right in front of him stood another young man almost the same age as him, he was cloaked in a red form of the energy the boy across from him held in his hand, the boy wore a bright orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair his eyes which were usually a calm blue were now a fiery angry red with the iris instead of being the usual black circle was now a black slit resembling an animal's eye, he held in his hand a purple sphere of spinning energy

Both of the boys were covered in cuts and bruises, both of them were tired, both of them knew the battle would be decided with the next attack.

The two launched themselves at each other thrusting their signature attacks at each other the two balls of energy collided chakra exploded outwards everything was bathed in a blinding light enveloping the two, outside no one would have been able to see anything but within the light was an impressive sight the boy with the hands from his back thrust his arm into the blonde boys chest crushing many ribs the other child had planned on scratching his opponents headband but then he remembered the promise he had made to his teammate earlier so he opted to mirror his opponent and drove his own fist in the boys chest cracking a few more ribs, the two were blown apart with incredible force from each other landing right back where they started out cold and completely returned to normal.

It was 10 minutes later when a man in the standard Jonin uniform with gravity defying silver hair appeared on the screen with a small pug dog wearing a headband and little blue shirt.

"SASUKE, NARUTO" he created a shadow clone before going to investigate both of them they were both battered and bruised but both were still alive.

Naruto woke with the most killer headache he had ever experienced if this was what a hangover is supposed to feel like Naruto would never touch an alcoholic drink in his life.

"Hey you're awake." everyone sat before him everyone had smiles on their faces and were clamouring to congratulate him and yet all Naruto wanted to do right now was sleep and every time he would try to get the message across it would be ignored with a big round of smiles.

"Well well isn't this party in full swing?" Naruto thought it couldn't get any worse but then the perverted hermit turned up and it all has to go downward from there "you're lucky you made it out alive." Naruto suddenly thought of something.

"How is everyone else?" everyone gave a rather sad look at that

"Shikamaru was the luckiest out of all of you he only got a broken finger mixed in with the odd cut and bruise Choji swallowed an extremely powerful soldier pill that would have killed him if not for Tsunade Kiba had a small stab wound in the gut and a huge number of bruises he will live easy but he had been restricted to his bed by his mother, Neji was not as lucky he took a very unique arrow to the chest it missed his heart but still dealt some pretty serious damage to him he is still in surgery but Shizune tells me he should make a full recovery." Naruto couldn't help but let the smile break out across his face after all everything had gone perfectly and he had kept his promise to Sakura nothing could ruin this moment.

the door opened to reveal Tsunade she walked in with skin paler than when she used her mitotic regeneration technique and she didn't even seemed to be awake she just seemed to walk in a daze. Jiraiya was first in noticing her presence

"Tsunade what's wrong?" Tsunade seemed to recoil at the voice of Jiraiya before she suddenly broke out into hysterics.

"I tried to stop them I swear I did, there was nothing I could do." everyone looked at each other confused Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade and lightly grabbed her shoulders.

"Who did you try to stop?"

"The council." it all went downhill from there

(30 minutes earlier)

Tsunade was dead.

Or at least she was as close to death as she could possibly be, not only had she been up all night looking for a way to save Choji but she had also used most of her chakra trying to heal Neji Hyugas incredibly painful wounds including the huge gaping hole in his chest and now she had to sit through an emergency meeting called by her least favourite person in the whole world and as she walked through the door to the meeting room she spotted him.

Danzo he was an old relic from the third Hokages era but no one disagreed that he was a strong ninja his head was covered in bandages except for his left eye and his left arm his right arm was held in a sling many believed it was rendered useless years ago but Tsunade held her suspicions.

"greetings Tsunade thank you for responding so quickly to my message." she ignored him and went to her seat at the head of the table on her left were the 12 clan representatives these were the leaders of every notable clan in the village many were well known like the Hyuuga and Aburame clans others were not so well known on her right were the 12 village representatives these people brought forth issues with the villagers.

"Now then the villager representatives have come forth with a request." Danzo explained as Tsunade wondered when they didn't the main man of the villagers, a big man who had more stomach than brains stood.

"We request that Naruto Uzumaki be banished from the leaf village indefinitely." Tsunade nearly fell out of her seat at the absurdity of the request many of the clan representatives were in an uproar even the usually stoic Shibi Aburame furrowed his brow in anger, Tsume Inuzuka was the most vocal of the group.

"HOW DARE YOU, HE IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT TO THIS VILLAGE THAN YOU LITTLE SHITS WILL EVER HOPE TO BE." these extreme words started up a vocal fight between the two factions that was only silenced when Tsunade called the meeting under order.

"Why do you want such a request fulfilled?" Danzo spoke up quickly.

"I have a list of charges against the young right here 1. Grievous bodily harm to a fellow leaf ninja 2. Interrupting and stopping a fellow leaf ninja from completing his mission and finally posing a great threat to the civilian population." Tsunade couldn't believe her ears.

"When has he ever committed any of these allegations?"

Quite recently actually you have seen the terrible wounds he has inflicted upon Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto came back with far worse injuries than Sasuke-" Tsume tried to interject but was interrupted by the head of the civilian factor.

"You shall hold your tongue when we are speaking Inuzuka if you know what's good for you." Tsume held her temper with great difficulty, Danzo continued.

"He has also wrecked Sasuke Uchihas most recent top secret mission to infiltrate the ranks of Orochimaru under my orders." Tsunade kept a level gaze with Tsume to keep her quiet. "And he is a grave threat to the civilian population because of the Kyuubi within him." Tsume did not "hold her tongue." after that.

"THAT IS NOT HIS CHOICE THE KYUUBI WAS FORCED INTO HIM AS A CHILD." most of the clan heads roared their agreement but the civilian population roared back it took even longer this time to settle the council.

"Danzo this secret mission you assigned Sasuke was not cleared by me thus the charge of interrupting a mission is dropped and the grievous bodily harm he inflicted upon Sasuke Uchiha was in self-defence and under my orders to do so if he resisted thus the charge of grievous bodily harm is dropped as well as for the charge of being a threat to the village is ludicrous and thus dropped." Danzo, bravely, spoke up.

"I am sure most if not all people remember the incident with the sand jinchuriki not a few months ago he is a prime example of how great a risk jinchuriki are to the general public." Tsunade responded quickly.

"And the person who stopped the sands jinchuriki was Naruto-" once more Danzo interrupted Tsunade.

"So he is even more powerful than a killing machine hell bent on murder and slaughter and we are supposed to just let him roam loose in the village ready to explode at any time?" the civilians nodded in agreement.

"He is not a bomb he is just a child to suggest he is anything like a killing machine is insane." Danzo showed a stoic face.

"I wish to vote as to whether or not Naruto Uzumaki shall remain in this village or should be banished indefinitely." Tsunade knew she had no choice but agree to the vote under law lest she be found in contempt but she felt confident about this vote many of the clans that had originally hated Naruto now saw him as a hero and would never vote him off so twelve votes for Naruto to stay while the village population rarely cared about any good a ninja does only the horrible rumours they hear and Naruto ,having the Kyuubi in him, probably had some doozies so that was twelve votes to send him away thus it would end in a tie and the matter would be dropped.

"All those for the removal of Naruto Uzumaki" predictably 12 hands went up on the civilian side before Tsunade turned to the ninja side.

"All those against the-"

"hold on Tsunade" Danzo had once more interrupted Tsunade "I wish for you to remove these people for being personally influenced in this vote" he held out a sheet of paper and Tsunade could not help but let her jaw drop as he listed out half of the ninja council

"How are any of these people personally influenced in this vote." Danzo quirked a smile that infuriated Tsunade.

"All of these members have children who work with and are friends with Naruto and thus someone they would take about at home and many of you, I am sure, would be influenced not to cause your child any harm whatsoever emotional or otherwise upon those children thus their votes shall be stricken from the tally." Tsunade knew it was a ridiculous claim but the claim was correct and justified by any courts standards so she could only watch as the vote was cast again.

12 for.

6 against.

"Thus it is agreed Naruto Uzumaki shall be banished from the village within the week or be forcibly removed council dismissed." Danzo announced and as the civilian council walked out it was obvious they were proud of themselves while the ninja council just sat in shocked silence as the leader of the civilians walked past Tsume he muttered.

"Good riddance" which was a mistake as Tsume clocked him across the jaw with a solid right hook that broke many teeth and knocked the man out cold but Tsunade couldn't care less she just sat in total shock

(Back to the present)

Everyone was shocked to say the least everybody had either a gaping mouth or wide eyes but none was more shocked than Naruto he seemed to be trying to reason it as a sick joke Tsunade wished she could tell him that but she couldn't.

"Naruto I am so sorry." and then Naruto fell back into his bed with a look no one had ever seen on Narutos face before.

It was a look of defeat.

Naruto stepped out from the bed stumbling on his shaky legs he shrugged off every attempt to stop ,no one really wanted to, he slowly made his way through the village occasionally grabbing a handhold to steady himself as he made his way to the training grounds he stood before the wooden post he had been tied to during the genin survival test he made a cross sign letting another Naruto pop into view he held out his hand to the clone the two started making a Rasengan the only difference between the regular Rasengan and this one was the sheer size it the ball had engulfed Narutos arm skin tore from his arm in pieces, he screamed in anger pain and frustration before thrusting the Rasengan forward reducing the post its brothers and the ground right before him to rubble the crater was deep but Jiraiya just walked into the crater picked the boy up and brought him back to the hospital.

The next six days of Narutos recovery were not happy ones everyone would try to get him back in his usual cheerful mood but no one could pull him out of his depressed silence the most movement any one ever saw of him was when he ate and he only ate regular human portions as compared to his usually monstrous servings of Ichiraku ramen even when Jiraiya told Naruto he would train him the genin only gave a half-hearted "thanks."

Eventually the final day arrived and it was due for Naruto to leave he had packed up all his possessions into one small backpack and he now stood at the village gates with everyone who had ever cared for him even Neji had made it against all medical recommendations by Tsunade no one smiled many people had tears in their eyes Naruto went from one to the other shaking their hands exchanging goodbyes Sakura collapsed at the knees when he came to her she begged hi forgiveness saying that it was all her fault Naruto just kneeled down and pulled her into a hug whispering his forgiveness until she had calmed down Naruto stood back and slipped his backpack on his shoulders turned down the road heading away from the village.

He never looked back.

(7 years)

The squad jumped through the trees with clinical precision it was a six man squad two more than usual but everyone agreed it was necessary.

This man had singlehandedly defeated the Akatsuki and captured some of the most dangerous bounties on the market and he was probably the person who would be the least likely to help Konoha but right now he was really the only choice they had.

They came upon his hut it was surrounded on all sides by trees and it was a simple 2 storey log cabin the door opened to reveal Naruto Uzumaki he had grown over the years he stood at 6'1 and his spiky blonde hair had grown out a bit but his fringe was trimmed he wore black pants without his shirt and it was quite obvious he had been training he was ripped not an inch of his flesh was not toned muscles but the muscles weren't bulging against the skin they would be easily hidden under a jacket or long sleeved shirt he kept his left hand in his pocket as he gazed out at the trees.

"you can all come out now." he was obviously talking to them since there wasn't another human for a quarter mile the leader of the group decided to step forward and leave everyone else in the treetops "ah Kakashi, been a while." indeed the Jonin stood before Naruto and nothing had changed at all he still had the gravity defying hair and the mask covering his face.

"Naruto I am sure you have heard about the recent problems with the hidden stone village."

"you mean the fact that Orochimaru was taken in by the rock villages newest Tsuchikage who was later assassinated by Orochimaru who then took over the position and has declared war against the leaf village, yeah I've heard what about it." the cahalantness Naruto spoke of the war with shocked Kakashi but he continued.

"Well you see the leaf village wants you to help defend-"

"Forget it." Kakashi hadn't even finished his sentence but the words "the leaf village" probably sent any chance of the proposition into hiding. "The village was nothing but a source of pain for me so give me one good reason to help that hellhole."

"Naruto I think I should warn you if you don't accept any of our offers we are allowed to use force." Naruto just chuckled.

"Well you had better bring everyone else in otherwise you won't win." Kakashi gave the signal for everyone to come down what he saw was amazing.

They all had kunai held to their throats by a Naruto shadow clone standing behind them all of them shino Kiba Hinata Sai and Ino even Akamaru was tied and bound.

"Still think you can take me by force?" the Naruto clones released their prisoners before popping out of existence "but I am willing to listen to your offers." Kakashi quickly pulled out a list.

"The village is willing to offer you a reinstatement into the Konoha ranks."

"next." He didn't even consider the proposition

"Tsunade wants me to point out that this is where your friends all live."

"Hey if Konoha is destroyed they are more than welcome to stay with me, next."

"The last offer is 20 million ryo." Naruto just shook his head in disbelief before turning back to the cabin.

"Tell everyone I say hi."

"What about a life for your family?" shino spoke up and Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"I don't have a family shino I thought that was rather clear." shino just adjusted his glasses.

"you have always taken bounties that would be able to feed you for a little over 5 months but it only seems to last a month before you have to hunt again suggesting you are providing for more than one person and you are hiding your left hand which could have a ring on it, not to mention the sheer size of this house would leave you quite lonely if you were by yourself." Naruto turned and glared right through Shino's sunglasses before breaking out into a defeated smirk

"you always were the most observant of us weren't you shino." before anyone could figure out what the two were talking about the front door to the house opened to reveal a woman wearing only a very long shirt wiping at her eyes sleepily her hair was a dark purple that just seemed to shine she wasn't a child by anyone's standards she actually seemed to be the exact same age as Sakura and her figure was not extremely voluptuous but no one could argue it was the perfect figure for her on her left hand was a simple golden ring.

"Good morning sweethea-"her singsong voice stopped midsentence as she noticed the uninvited guests "everything okay?"

"its fine sweetheart let me introduce you to everyone." she walked up to stand beside Naruto as he planted a kiss on her cheek "everyone this is Sayuri Suikazan my fiancé." everyone was shocked to say the least the only people without either a collapsed jaw or wide eye was shino who showed his usual stoic demeanour and Sai who just seemed to smile a fake smile of confusion "well no need to stand out here in the cold come on in"

Eventually everyone found themselves seated around the kitchen table sipping tea and waiting for the inevitable.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT." Kiba jumped up from his seat and pointed accusingly at Naruto "how did you get such a babe as a fiancé?" Naruto just smirked.

"we actually met through Kisame turns out that Kisame didn't get his Samehada through the traditional wait and inherit method he instead killed the previous wielder Fuguki Suikazan who was the father of Sayuri we met while we were both trying to track down Kisame we got to travelling together and when it was finally over we just didn't want to separate we stayed together before finally I proposed and we became fiancés and keep it down would you."

"Why?" but then everyone heard what sounded like little footfalls.

"Too late."

"DADDY!" right before the groups very eyes three young children ran down the stairs from the second floor over to the dinner table they all appeared to be the same age of 8 and ran straight up to Naruto and gave him a huge bear hug and just as quickly the three looked at him with almost symmetrical puppy dog eyes "didjya bring gifts didjya didjya didjya?" Naruto placated the children before going over to a large bag in the corner

"tsubaki here is that tea set you wanted." the only girl of the group ran forward and squealed with the delight she had lime green hair and purple eyes she placed a kiss on Narutos cheek before running off to her room assumedly to start her own cafe.

"Ichinose I found that rare book you wanted." a bespectacled raven haired kid stepped forward and gave Naruto a quick hug before burying his nose in the book and went to a seat in the lounge and plopped himself down without a word.

"Takato I know you wanted a kunai set but you are too young so instead I got you these practise kunai." the red headed boy didn't seem to mind as he accepted the wooden imitation kunai and asked.

"Will you teach me how to use them daddy?"

"in a minute I just have to take care of our guests and then I will be right out." the kid ran out the back Naruto returned to his seat before he realised everyone was looking at him with even more shock than before "what?" everyone (save Sai) shouted.

"DON'T WHAT US!" and everyone began describing why it was so weird for Naruto to have kids many found him to be too young others found it wrong to have children and not be married but Naruto just laughed out loud waiting for the group to settle down.

"They're orphans me and Sayuri decided to take care of after we beat the Akatsuki."

"Why only three" Sai spoke up "you were starved for a family when you were younger you could easily have found more and yet you only chose three I wonder why." Naruto and Sayuri shared a miserable look before Naruto turned back to the group.

"In truth we only took in three because we only needed three." everyone shuffled forward in their seats. "Those three are jinchuriki that me and Sayuri sealed." everyone gasped with surprise. "before we could defeat Akatsuki they had captured the 7 tailed beetle the 5 tailed bull and the 2 tailed cat I sent an envoy out to the Kages asking what I should do and I got told by most of them to seal the "monsters" away parents brought their new borns forward and every time I tried I just couldn't bring myself to do it so me and Sayuri decided to try and find somewhere to seal them like caves or dungeons but before we got a chance to we found ourselves in rain country the kids had been abandoned and they walked straight up to me looked me in the eye and said "make us jinchuriki" and it wasn't greed that drove them they honestly wanted to help the lands from the bottom of their hearts so right then and there me and Sayuri made them jinchuriki and our adopted children." everyone was speechless to say the least until Sai decided to speak up.

"You know how painful it is to be a jinchuriki and yet you made three of your own?"

"Well in truth we refused for a total three days before the constant 'will you make us jinchuriki? Will you make us jinchuriki? Will you make us jinchuriki?' finally got to us." Everyone sweat dropped at the notion "by the way who are you?" the mood of the room suddenly grew very tense.

"I am Sai I am a student under Kakashi Hatake."

"So you are a member of squad 7?"

"Yes."

"So you are basically my replacement?"

"Yes it certainly was an easy job to do." Naruto stood up and walked right over to Sai staring him straight in the face.

"Is this really a new guy or is Sasuke trying to pull a prank on me?" Kakashi just pated Narutos shoulder.

"We know how you feel."

"now all joking aside shino has actually convinced me that the village would be best I mean I sure as hell can't give them any good sort of education and it would be safer for us in a village than here should Orochimaru decide I am a threat so I will come with you." a sea of smiles broke out around the table and 30 minutes later the Uzumaki family had packed all their belongings and were ready to set out 20 minutes later the group walked out of the forest but as everyone walked on Sayuri grabbed Narutos cheek painfully.

"Naruto aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto turned around.

"oh right" Naruto held up his favourite handsign and before everyone's eyes the trees all suddenly turned into clones of Naruto who set to work disassembling the house in moments the house was a pile of lumber, a pile of furniture and a pile of nails all of which were sealed into a scroll and handed to the real Naruto before the 500 Naruto clones all went up in a puff of smoke Naruto turned back to the dumbstruck group "let's be off shall we." as everyone started walking away none of them noticed a Naruto clone release a messenger hawk with a note strapped to its leg.

As the group walked along Naruto began introducing Sayuri to everyone no one could find any fault with the woman that is until Kiba came up and made a rather inappropriate comment Sayuri then picked the unfortunate man up and threw him straight through the very peak of a mountain and out the other side so cleanly that the top of the mountain rolled all the way to the groups feet and finally the only person remaining was Hinata now the group tried to seem indifferent when in truth they were interested as hell even Kakashi who was at the back of the group supposedly reading his book had drilled a small see through hole in the cover.

"and this is Hinata." the two shook hands before Sayuri leaned in and whispered something to Hinata before the two walked off Kakashi started casually diverting course towards them but as he went around the tree the girls had gone around he was thrown back with a severe boot print in his face and around the tree came the sound of tearing pages.

(With Sayuri and Hinata)

"look Hinata I have explained to Naruto that all the times you fainted around him wasn't a medical thing but the fact that you had a crush on him and in all honesty I am-"

"Worried that I will try to take him from you." Sayuri just nodded guiltily. "Don't worry I was hopeful to see him again but I only wanted to see my friend again and that's all he is now, a friend."

"thank you Hinata I really appreciate this." the two hugged before returning to the group as the group walked everyone caught up on what they missed Naruto was particularly tickled to hear that in a few weeks Kurenai and Asmua would be celebrating their sons 3rd birthday but what really stunned Naruto was this news...

"So where is Sakura I would have thought she would have killed to see her old teammate." Kakashi answered with his face in his replacement book

"Well she would have but pregnancy is really weighing down on her." an audible crash was heard as Naruto tripped and landed face first into a very solid rock.

"SAKURAS PREGNANT?" Kakashi just replied very nonchalant.

"Yeah 7 months."

"WHO'S THE FATHER?"

"Sasuke." a smile broke across Narutos face

"Wow so they found each other talk about romance." but then he noticed the group all wore the same depressed look "what's wrong?"

"it wasn't really as romantic as that, in the leaf village if a clan is dwindling in numbers the council picks a suitable man or woman of the clan and provide them with a harem regardless of the woman's or mans wishes if they are picked by the clan member they have to help...increase the numbers, 2 years ago Sasuke picked Sakura for his harem" Naruto took on the same depressed face

"Oh"

"But there is some good news you remember Temari?"

"Yeah she's Gaaras sister right?"

"That's right and I hope you remember Shikamaru."

"Of course."

"well they're wedding is in a month." once more an audible crash was heard as Naruto walked into and through a tree before continuing like nothing had happened

"So let me get this straight the laziest most unexcitable person of the rookie twelve is getting married first, and to a woman known for having a legendary short fuse."

"That's right." Naruto just gaped at the group.

"I think I need to sit down."

15 minutes and 500 Naruto clones later everyone was seated in the living room of Narutos house sharing a meal made by Sayuri and enjoying a cup of tea served by Tsubaki and her new tea set Naruto seemed to flinch slightly before turning to his son

"Takato how about I show you how to use those kunai now?" Takato was out of his seat and rummaging in his backpack in an instant and before long he had his kunai in hand with Naruto leading him into a forest on the edge of their 'camping' grounds the two walked for a few minutes before they came upon a man leaning against a tree he was dressed in black pants and a grey shirt his hair was a dull black which separated into a few bangs around his face and went back into a ponytail Takatos face lit up before running up and hugging the man.

"UNCLE ITACHI!" the man tousled the little boy's hair before he spotted Naruto who led his son away and began teaching the boy on kunai.

"Maybe you could give him a few pointers." another Naruto was leaning on a branch just above Itachi.

"I would certainly be a better teacher than you." Naruto pretended to be stabbed in the heart and fell to the forest floor landing on his feet.

"You say such hurtful things."

"Why did you call me here?" Naruto became serious.

"I have a bit of a problem the leaf village has asked for my help in the war with the earth village in exchange they give me and my family somewhere to live."

"I don't see the problem."

"everyone knows since that since pain Orochimaru and the three sanin aren't as powerful as this generation hell Gaara could probably beat him and we all expected Orochimaru to stay underground but now here he is leading an army, he wouldn't do that unless he was confident he could win against the entire village that means surpassing pain and I want to be ready in case he has done just that and I couldn't think of a better person than you to be by my side."

"What's in it for me?"

"A chance to go back to your old life in Konoha."

"Even Tsunade wouldn't do such an unpopular move to reinstate me." Itachi kept a nonchalant face but Naruto saw a look of longing in his eyes.

"I am certain I can convince the village that Madara committed the massacre and we can probably find old documents to show what really happened to the council plus I will make it a condition of my help that they give you immunity."

"I don't know if I will be able to do it Naruto." the two argued incessantly before Naruto growled in frustration.

"I cannot believe there is nothing in Konoha that you would go back for." he went up in a puff of smoke just as Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out his old leaf headband many would have thought he was thinking about his loyalty to his village but instead he reached behind the metal plate and pulled out a photo.

There was only a single person in the picture it was a girl she looked to be only 14 years old when the photo was taken but anyone could tell she would grow into a beautiful woman she was wearing a light cream summer dress her brown hair was blowing in the wind and she smiled at the camera as she tried to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear Itachi had looked at this photo many times and every time he did his heart would ache for the girl he had always dreamed to return to and now he had his chance he replaced the photo behind the metal plate before once more returning the headband to its rightful place before walking over to the father and son pair.

"I'm in."

**And so another story is born, now I am writing an actual novel that I hope will kick-start my career as an author so my stories here will take a hit if you want to read a very very rough draft of the first three chapters then go to worthy of and search for game over my penname is begging4abreak2**

**Also just to clarify I will NOT be adding chapters to this story until either A. I finish SPBFAS or NYTHP or B. I get at least 5 reviews regardless of message**

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Explain to me one more time why Itachi Uchiha is currently alive and is now accompanying us to the leaf village." Kakashi watched Itachi warily who, I might add, was currently bound with sealed ropes and a multitude of different cryptic writing, his head was covered with a bag in case he was recognised in the leaf village, which was very likely to happen considering the whole murdering his whole clan incident.

"Okay once more, Itachi Uchiha, who we previously believed to be evil turned out to be a very good guy who was taken advantage of by the village elders, the Uchiha clan were planning a coup now the Sharingan would be deadly against anyone other than an Uchiha and with everyone knowing the slight disagreement Itachi had between him and his father they, fabricated the story of Itachi seeking strength it practically killed him to do those things to Sasuke but even Itachi isn't good enough to take out a clan of elite ninjas so he asked around about the rumours of Madara Uchiha still being alive he then used him to help kill his clan making Madara think he can trust him but when it came down to the last fight between me and Madara Itachi helped me kill him."

"And what is the story we are telling Konoha?"

"Madara murdered the Uchiha clan and tricked Sasuke using the Mangekyou Sharingan and Itachi only went along with it so that we could have someone on the inside of Akatsuki."

"And why would we do this?" Naruto quickly latched himself to Kakashis arm and brought out his best cotise eyes.

"Because you all love me." all at once everyone said...

"NEXT." Naruto grumbled while Kakashi thanked Ino for linking all their minds at once.

"Fine Kakashi gets a signed edition of the next make-out paradise, Ino is getting a fully funded 1 hour shopping spree in her favourite, and I bet most expensive, clothes store, Kiba and Akamaru get a quick spar and lunch afterwards, Hinata gets me to train her for a week, shino will have me assist his family in collecting rare insects and Sai gets a brand new scroll and brush set are you happy?" Ino re-established the link.

"For now." the group walked on for a few more minutes before finally arriving before the gates of Konoha Naruto stopped just before the threshold he seemed to be looking at the line with great malice.

"Well well isn't that a familiar face." Naruto turned and saw a very familiar but different figure

Her hair was a bubblegum pink and stood only 5'7 she wore a light red dress that covered her engorged stomach with ease and at the same time gave her a nice modest look.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran up to his teammate at full speed but as he approached his teammate he suddenly hit the brakes and stopped just before her looking rather worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt the baby how do I...?" Sakura laughed before pulling him into a bone crunching bear hug Naruto struggled to breathe as the pregnant woman held him tight when she released him Naruto struggled to pull his arms from his sides.

"It's good to see you Naruto."

It's good to see you too Sakura." then Naruto forgot the golden when dealing with pregnant women... "You sure have gotten big." never mention their size.

WHAM Naruto was sent through the wall of a very solid brick house from an even more solid right hook from Sakura, who had turned a very deep shade of red, in anger the woman walked over to the barely conscious man and grabbed his collar shaking him wildly.

"WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN 7 YEARS AND THE FIRST THING YOU SAY TO ME IS HOW FAT I'VE GOTTEN WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" of course most observers would note that Naruto probably meant his comment in a good way and was really talking about how tall she was nowadays but then they would remember that Sakura was pregnant and the child was probably doing hell to her hormones and Naruto was unlucky enough to have caught her in one of her worse moods Naruto meanwhile ,having never dealt with a pregnant woman before, thought...

"_She hasn't changed at all._" meanwhile his fiancé was watching Sakura thinking,

"_I like her." _when everyone had successfully calmed Sakura down Naruto saw a very tall man standing behind Sakura he towered over everyone else, he could have probably measured 6'7, his hair was a very standout orange, he would have been a very imposing man but his face seemed to be one of absolute peace, he wore a large overcoat that seemed about the size of a one man tent that was all black save at the collar which was a very deep red the kids seemed to like him almost instantly as they stared up at him in awe he crouched down to greet all of them Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Who is the big guy?"

"His name is Juugo and he is the guy that Sasuke assigned to me as a bodyguard." Naruto didn't believe her. "he may not seem strong now but don't get him angry, you won't like him when he's angry." as Naruto laughed for reasons he couldn't quite understand Sakura noticed the figure standing behind Naruto bound with enough charms to hold down a tailed beast as well as three little kids and a very beautiful woman with a ring that was very similar to the one on Narutos hand "Who are your friends?"

"My fiancé, our kids and an accused killer I hope to get free." after Sayuri had made proper introductions, and given Naruto a small punch in the arm, the group began walking towards the Hokage tower chatting indiscriminately Juugo and Sakura mixing with the Uzumaki family perfectly, Juugo giving piggy back rides to all three children at the same time while Sayuri gave Sakura hints on how to throw a punch before they finally arrived at the door to the Hokage tower.

"Sakura the doctor is expecting us." Juugo said as he pulled the children, against their will, from his back Sakura looked at Juugo with a look that was almost like a kid told to wait for candy.

"But we haven't seen each other in almost 7 years." she pleaded

"Yes but I doubt he will be going anywhere anytime soon besides don't you want to see the baby?" Sakura seemed to fidget on the spot before finally giving a quiet.

"Okay." Naruto had never seen Sakura go along with somebody else's suggestions like that before maybe she had changed over all these years the kids were more interested in the news of the baby.

"How will you see the baby if it is in your belly?" Takato asked Sakura was about to explain when she realised.

"I'm not sure"

"That's a first" just as Sakuras' fist was about to collide with Narutos face a second little voice spoke up.

"A carefully trained medical ninja sends out small waves of chakra through their hands down through the skin just above the womb which react with the unique and developing chakra network of the foetus, the chakra waves bounce back and lets the medical ninja see everything like a picture in his or her head but they are also able to transfer the image to chakra paper if they hold it between the hands of the medical ninja and the skin of the woman being looked at." everyone looked at Ichinose like he had just sprouted a second head. "What?" Sakura was the first to snap out of her trance.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I read it" Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Where did he read it?"

"A book." Sakura grabbed Naruto and once more started shaking him like a ragdoll.

"I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I JUST GOT SCHOOLED BY AN 8 YEAR OLD IN SOMETHING I DO AS MY SPECIALTY"

"Sakura you are scaring the kids." Sakura turned to Juugo and indeed all three were shivering in fear behind Juugos' legs she returned Naruto to his feet Ichinose stepped out from behind Juugo and bowed respectfully to her.

"I'm sorry to have insulted you I just really want to be a medic ninja, I was never very strong but I love books and helping people so ever since I could read I have learnt everything I could about being a medic." Sakura was impressed with this kid not only was he polite and well read but he was also well on his way to being a first class medic.

The ladies were going to be all over him.

But right now the person all over him was his brother who was giving him a noogie with a very Naruto-like grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a great ninja like my dad." the little girl joined in.

"And I'm going to be a babe like mom." Sakura froze hearing the small bit Tsubaki heard of Kibas' description from the previous day her head slowly rotating towards Naruto with a look that could kill, Naruto quickly threw up his arms in defence screaming

"IT WAS Kiba!" just as Naruto spoke those words Kiba started running very quickly away from the very pregnant woman who just calmly turned to her bodyguard, the two shared a nod and Juugo threw his arm forward the arm didn't just stop when the arm was fully extended instead it turned a very sickening grey ,similar to Sasukes' curse mark, and suddenly started to extend, the arm extended and caught Kiba by his collar and pulled the kicking and screaming man till he was hanging before Sakura by his collar.

"I think that you and me need to talk about what is and is not appropriate to say in front of children, wouldn't you agree" Naruto would have stopped Sakura and told her that he had shouted it when he didn't know the children even existed but once more fearing her fist he kept his mouth shut as Sakura Juugo and Kiba, being carried by Juugo, turned a corner away from the group as they entered the tower.

They ignored Kibas' pleas for help.

As Naruto entered the Hokage tower he reminisced the days he had dreamed of sitting in the top chair in the office at the top of the tower, to govern a village to prosperity, to teach the next generation what it is to be a ninja, to have an entire village admire and respect him.

Now, he only cared that he and his family were safe.

But as he walked down the corridor towards the main office he saw another reason he didn't want to be the head honcho anymore.

Paperwork.

Naruto watched 2 Chunin carry 2 very big piles of paper only to come back out seconds later fleeing from a string of curses.

"HOW CAN THERE BE MORE BLOODY PAPERWORK WHEN I JUST FINISHED 5 FUCKIN STACKS IN THE LAST HALF HOUR." Naruto personally doubted the validity of the sentence but didn't quite feel like voicing his doubts as he entered the office.

Behind the desk sat, a very red-faced, Tsunade she hadn't changed at all over the years ,her face was still wrinkle free and her hair a still very luscious gold ,she still wore her famous green jacket with the kanji for gamble on the back and the jacket still failed to cover her abnormally buxom chest.

Standing faithfully behind her stood Shizune the black haired beauty had aged well, her face was radiant and her hair had grown over the years so it reached her shoulders easily, she ,having not been in a furious rage, was the first to notice the arrival of the group.

"NARUTO!" Shizune ran up and hugged her brother figure tight before letting her mentor giving him an even tighter hug that seemed intended to force him into her cleavage when she released him she was rather disappointed to find he wasn't beet red.

"Dang I always loved that little embarrassed face of yours."

"I guess I got used to it" Sayuri punched Naruto in the arm.

"Would you like to experience what Kiba is experiencing right now?" Naruto immediately bowed his head.

"No ma'am."

"I didn't think so." she bowed respectfully to the Hokage. "I am Sayuri Suikazan it is an honour to meet you my lady." Tsunade bowed back

"It is an honour to meet you too but if I may ask why are you here with Naruto?"

"I am his fiancé." Tsunade and Shizune let their jaws drop after the jaws were reset the two began looking over Sayuri very closely, holding out her arms, inspecting every small blemish on her, Tsunade even went so far as to shine a small torch in Sayuris, eyes before Tsunade and Shizune backed away and started talking to each other, none too quietly in the corner.

"She seems perfectly healthy no diseases evident but the symptoms are very apparent that she isn't quite right."

"She could have had a mental breakdown."

"Maybe Stockholm syndrome" Naruto finally snapped.

"OKAY YOU MADE YOUR POINT!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!" All at once the three Uzumaki children pointed at Tsunade shocked and all at once the three said. "Granny Tsunade." Naruto had obviously shown the children photos of everyone he knew including the nicknames that a certain somebody might not appreciate being called.

Tsunade leaned down picked up all three children and enveloped them all in a very tight bear-hug squealing.

"SO CUTE!" as Tsunade swung the children in circles Naruto leaned in to whisper in Sayuris' ear.

"Why is it every time I called her granny she would throw a temper tantrum but when they say it she thinks it's cute?" Sayuri leaned back.

"You weren't 8 when you said it."

"So?"

"When you are 8 you can get away with anything." finally Tsunade stopped spinning the children.

"So since you're here I guess you accepted our offer?"

"In a way." her smile faltered slightly. "I require a plot of land for a home 2 million ryo to settle in and brand new ninja registrations for me and Sayuri at Jonin level as well as ninja academy admissions for all three of the children, my fee for each mission will be 75000 ryo for me and 50000 for anyone I choose to bring along with me and I want my friend here to receive a trial by the shinobi council to try and get him acquitted for his supposed crimes" she saw the tied and disguised Itachi

"and who would this be?" When Naruto removed the bag from Itachis' head Itachi thought it was heaven to be free of that stuffy thing but as his eyes adjusted to the light and saw Tsunades fist quickly heading towards his face he thought he would have preferred the bag.

Thankfully Naruto was fast in catching Tsunades' fist and expelling all the chakra away from Itachi.

"You better have a good reason for this monster to be alive" as Tsunade stepped back, warily, Sayuri took the kids outside with promises of ice-cream so they didn't hear the tragic tale of Itachi Uchiha at too young an age.

(10 minutes later)

Tsunade would not have been more shocked if Jiraiya came into the room through the door, declared he was done with porn novels and was actually gay, while Kakashi pretended to be a monkey in the background.

But not by much.

"This is going to be very difficult but I can make it happen." Naruto, though hopeful, was surprised

"Really?"

"We will first have to find proof that it was a legally sanctioned mission, the old man would have sealed it deep in the village archives in its more restricted sections, once we have enough evidence we will bring it before the shinobi clan heads, who will make the decision of whether or not to reinstate Itachi if they do choose to reinstate him we will have to inform the civilian population they may not be happy but since it is a shinobi matter they will only be able to bitch about it." Tsunade turned to Itachi "so until then I am releasing you into the custody of Naruto meaning you will not leave his side except to go to the toilet and sleep and I want you to keep a low profile and stay in a constant transformation jutsu."

"Yes lady Hokage"

"Good also the ninja id's are easy enough just fill out these forms." she handed Naruto two very short and brief forms. "And these will handle your children's enrolment in the ninja academy." she pulled out a very tall stack of papers that was almost the size of Naruto when he was twelve Naruto quickly looked to Itachi.

"Don't suppose you want to take half of these?"

"They're your kids" Tsunade interrupted Narutos attempt at rebuttal.

"Now get out of here both of you not only will I need to find the proof without Danzo or anyone else finding out I will need my full concentration." she pulled a bottle of sake from a hidden compartment in her desk and quickly skulled a filled cup as Naruto and Itachi left.

"Now we need to think of a disguise suitable to your personality I was thinking a short little balding man with-"Naruto was interrupted in his idea as Itachi transformed into a tall and lanky young man with green hair and spectacles with a very bony face.

"This will do." Naruto mumbled something about the face being too plain as they walked outside.

"What is all that?" Sayuri and the kids walked up to the pair all the kids had ice cream cones clenched tightly in their hands.

"They are all the forms we will have to sign you wouldn't happen to want to carry some of these would you?" Sayuri put on her most innocent face.

"You would give the sensitive and beautiful woman the big and heavy paper load?"

"No I'm asking you" the big pile of paper in Narutos hands were swallowed in a giant ball of flame leaving Narutos fringe rather singed and a rather annoyed look on his face. "isn't that a bit much?" Sayuri put up her hands in defence

"It wasn't me."

"You say hello to the relic before your own teammate that's rather rude idiot" Naruto cringed and turned to see his least favourite person in the world.

Sasuke Uchiha had grown taller over the 7 years he now stood at 6'2 his black hair was still in the same hairstyle but he had let it grow slightly letting the bangs near his eyes grow past his chin he wore a very open long-sleeved shirt which hung loos tied at the waist by a very thick purple rope held at his back by the rope was a katana his legs were covered by black pants that were wide at the thighs and tight at the calves he still had that same arrogant smirk on his face.

He wasn't wearing a headband

Standing behind Sasuke were two figures one was easily identifiable as Juugo, who looked none too happy to be standing there and another who was standing out of eyesight.

"Technically I am no longer on team 7 so I don't really have any obligation to say hello to your sorry face." Sasuke jumped down to street level keeping his distance from Naruto

"Then again maybe its best that you don't see me after all I am the proof of your greatest failure."

"I brought you back didn't I?"

"But you still didn't scratch my forehead." Naruto pulled out a kunai pointing it directly at Sasukes forehead.

"I could always just scratch your forehead now." Sasuke just wagged his finger at Naruto

"Now, now Naruto threatening the new head of the ninja police force is a rather serious offence it could get you in jail if you're not careful"

"Ninja police force?"

"I have restarted the ninja police force that my family started and the council graciously made me its leader so now I find and bring to justice all the ninjas who would do the village harm."

"So why haven't you arrested yourself?" Sasuke chuckled lightly

"Because I would not cause it any harm as opposed to you and little demon children."

"Me and my children are proud to call ourselves jinchuriki but what about you, would your clan be proud to know they're only survivor betrayed the village and turns into an ugly winged demon for power?" Sasuke flashed an angry red before reeling in his anger.

"My clan would be proud that I am the strongest village."

"but would you're father be proud that you still aren't stronger than Itachi" Sasuke blurred forward a Chidori crackling to life in his hand he went to drive the ball of energy into Narutos stomach but Naruto just brought his foot up catching the prodigy under the chin Sasuke hung in the air his eyes wide with disbelief before Naruto drove his fist into Sasukes stomach sending him flying back Sasuke would have flown right down the street if the 2nd man that had accompanied Sasuke hadn't used his body to stop Sasuke.

He looked to be about Sasukes age his hair was a bright white and his teeth were filed to points he wore cream pants and a purple singlet slung across his back was the every fearsome, and ever famous, guillotine sword, Naruto recognised the man almost instantly.

"Well hello there Suigetsu aren't you an eyesore, still doing the dirty work of the corrupt I see."

"Still shakin' it up with my leftovers I see" that comment alone sent Naruto replaying the very day he had met Sayuri and Suigetsu.

(Flashback 3 years)

"All right your injuries have all healed and you are free to leave" the nurse walked out of the room just as a low appreciative whistle was heard.

"I swear every day the skirts on those nurses get shorter." Naruto sighed as he rolled out of the hospital bed.

He was currently in the hidden mist village hospital the reason for his visit to the hospital was courtesy of a large number of burns thanks to Deidara throwing his signature bombs at Naruto as Naruto attempted, and succeeded, to stop the explosive maniac from capturing the three tailed turtle.

The low whistle, and rather inappropriate comment, came from Ao he was a veteran shinobi of the hidden mist who liked to keep his silver hair sticking strait up he wore an outfit quite reminiscent of Haku, his right eye was hidden beneath an eye patch.

"Can't you be a bit more mature?" Naruto asked the veteran as Naruto pulled on his jacket.

"You get used to it" Chojuro commented on his rambunctious teammate the boy was about Narutos age and had short tufty grey hair his physical appearance made many think he would be knocked over by a strong breeze but those doubters would find themselves on the receiving end of his Hiramekarei as the ever shy and quiet boy was a member of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist, his black and white camouflage pants matched with his long purple jumper did nothing to hint he was a member of the famous group, but the sharpened teeth did.

"A man must always appreciate greater parts of a female anatomy, right Naruto?" Ao gave Naruto a, none too gentle, thump on the back.

He did it with good intentions but accidentally hit Naruto right on one of his more serious burns so after Naruto had finally stopped rolling around on the ground in pain he replied.

"I'm not really interested in that sort of stuff." Naruto heard Chojuro chuckling under his breath. "What?"

"Is it not interested or not experienced?" Naruto turned a very deep shade of red as the mist ninja rolled around on the ground laughing at his expense.

"I could get any girl I want at anytime I want." Naruto almost immediately regretted those words as Ao turned on him with a look of mischief that would have rivalled a prankster Naruto in his prime.

"That sounds like a challenge." before Naruto could say otherwise Ao grabbed Naruto by his collar and pulled him out the window of the hospital, Chojuro in hot pursuit, the Jonin landed with practised ease on top of the entry way into the hospital giving the trio a perfect view over the very crowded street, Ao turned back to Naruto after he had managed to stand back up. "Pick one."

"Pardon?"

"Pick any girl on this street and flirt with them successfully me and Chojuro will be the judges and give you a score out of ten." Naruto, having gotten over his confusion began looking through the crowd there were tall women short women obese women and women who looked like they would be carried off in the wind but one in particular caught his eye, she wore her purple hair long which matched her dark purple kimono with black flower imprint she carried herself with a confidence that seemed to draw Narutos eyes straight to her.

"How about her?" Ao spotted who he meant instantly and while Naruto was focused on her Ao and Chojuro shared a look that screamed "EVIL!"

"Very nice pick, now go get her." Naruto stopped just short of dropping to street level.

"I'm a little out of practise so can I get a bit of advice?" Ao was the first to jump.

"Comment on her looks." Naruto nodded and went to begin his flirting but was pulled back. "But don't say she's beautiful she has probably heard that far too much to care." Naruto went to jump but this time Chojuro pulled him back.

"But don't call her ugly either nobody likes that." Naruto once more went to jump but Ao caught him again.

"But don't call her plain either otherwise she might think you're not interested." the two bodyguards gave Naruto a healthy shove off the awning Naruto quickly made it so he was in the direct path of the woman scenarios flew through Narutos head, he had hundreds of pickup lines, courtesy of many hours of following Jiraiya around, but when she finally stood before Naruto...

He drew a blank.

His mouth was working like a goldfish as the girl stared up at him, this awkward exchange passed for a minute before the girl asked.

"What?" Naruto spoke the very first thing that came into his head.

"You're very beautiful." she rolled her eyes CRAP Ao was right.

"Look your cute but I don't fall for lines quite so easy this time" she walked past him.

"What about next time?"

"There won't be a next time." she walked off mingling in the crowd easy as Naruto turned back to Ao and Chojuro but as he looked he saw both of them holding up boards with big 0's written on them, normally Naruto would have just gone along with the jeers and laughs but this time he held up a one fingered salute and took to the rooftops following the mystery girl closely, being careful to hide his presence, the girl walked for ages stopping at random stalls or chatting with the odd friend but finally Narutos patience paid off as she started to open a door to a small apartment building but as the door started to open some silver haired guy stopped it as he leaned against it.

"Hey there cutie." the girl cringed at the man's sudden appearance "you haven't been returning my notes."

"I thought I made it rather clear to you that I didn't want to see you ever again."

"Why act so cold lover?"

"You cheated on me with 2 other women I think that is every reason to act cold now go away." he leaned in close.

"I could always just warm you up."

"There is no chance of that happening anymore." the man obviously didn't like that as he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the door.

"Listen I am only doing this little game your playing because at first it was fun but now it's not so fun so either you spread your legs or I force them apart" she spat in his face. "That's your choice" he went to kiss her but Naruto quickly dropped from his vantage point above them and delivered a swift axe kick to the arm that was strangling the girl Naruto heard a satisfying snap as the arm broke, as the man looked at his disfigured arm in complete surprise Naruto dropped down and drove a Rasengan into his opponents chest the man flew back before being embedded in the wall of an apartment building on the opposite side of the street Naruto doubted he was conscious but he still shouted out.

"Next time you see this woman you treat her with respect asshole or I'll kidnap you and hold you down as she cuts off whatever small piece of flesh hangs between your legs." as Naruto calmed down he heard a very timid voice behind him.

"Thank you not many people stand against Suigetsu since he is the brother of an ex-swordsman of the hidden mist."

"Scum are scum regardless of blood."

"Can I learn the name of my scumbusting saviour?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and it was my pleasure to do so miss...?"

"Sayuri Suikazan and..." She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Narutos cheek. "thank you" she went to go into the house Naruto asked.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she looked him over lustfully for a few moments letting a light smile play across her lips.

"Ask me again next time." she slipped into the building leaving Naruto a very happy man.

Now a normal man would just walk down the steps from the woman's building but Naruto being Naruto back flipped down each step laughing hysterically before reaching the last step and slipped landing on his head the slip sobered him enough to stop him from laughing but nothing could stop the triumphant grin from breaking across his face, when he finally made it back to Ao and Chojuro he showed them the lipstick mark on his cheek which earned him a pair of dropped jaws as well as a series of questions all of them accusing him of cheating at the question of "did you buy a tube of lipstick and make a shadow clone wear it as he kissed your cheek?" he snapped

"Why is it so hard to believe that I got a kiss on the cheek from a beautiful girl?"

"It's not that you got a kiss on the cheek from a girl it's that you got a kiss on the cheek from _that_ girl."

"Why?" Ao decided to take over.

"Sayuri Suikazan is known as the 'thorny rose' of dating because no matter how beautiful she look if any man even touches her they are guaranteed a free trip to the hospital."

"Why?" Chojuro stepped in.

"The only guy she ever got close to was Suigetsu one of the candidates for the seven swordsmen and he cheated on her with two women after that any man who even thought of her without any clothes on were taught a very harsh lesson to never do it again."

"I don't believe you" Ao quickly pointed out a man limping down the street hobbling on a cane which was a surprise since he didn't seem to be much older than 20, Chojuro immediately snuck up behind the man and whispered ,from Narutos lip-reading, 'Sayuri' the man immediately let out a terrified wail he didn't stop the wail as he crouched down into a ball and began rocking back and forth weeping as the poor young man sat there terrified at the mere mention of the girl Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

(End flashback)

"Who told you to interfere Suigetsu?" Sasuke barked at his subordinate.

"Well sorry for saving your ass." Suigetsu jumped back up to stand beside Juugo as Sasuke straightened out his shirt.

"Naruto Uzumaki since you have just assaulted a member of the ninja police force you are hereby under arrest being such a dangerous individual I am going to have to take you in by force." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and glared menacingly at Naruto as he drew his sword.

"Sasuke Uchiha since you have just insulted my family I am going to have to kick your ass." Naruto glared back as he cracked his knuckles.

**BUMBUMBUMBUUUUUUUM**

**EVIL IS WHAT I AM AND I LOVE IT MWAHAHAHAHAHA(farsight realises what he just said)**

**Ahem my apologies I don't know what came over me anyway sorry for the late update I wanted to release the latest chapters of both Banished and NYTHP at the same time and the Naruto meets Sayuri scene had me rather stumped and I know some of you might notice that the scene is rather similar to the scene in assassins creed brother memories of Christina but I wish to point out that I have appropriately modified it enough so I don't get sued (I hope) now I know some of you will comment that Suigetsu is basically made of water and thus Narutos attacks should have gone through him but I have a theory to explain**

**Suigetsu and his brother share a kekkai genkai that gives them the ability to turn their bodies to (and mass amounts of outside sources)into water and use it as a weapon but it is a little more diluted in Suigetsu he has to concentrate to activate the ability Orochimaru hears about him and sends Sasuke (which is why he recognises Sasuke when we first see him in the manga) Orochimaru then ,being the crazy scientist, finds a way to boost his powers at the cost of him constantly needing water ,explaining the water bottles, but since Naruto stopped Sasuke Suigetsu stays in the mist village and an explanation for him being with Sasuke will come later in the story**

**Another thing I noticed was I forgot to give the Uzumaki family outfits and so here they are at a general level**

**Naruto: black skin-tight bodysuit with black baggy pants over the suit black sleeveless trench coat wrapped around his head is a pair of goggles similar to the pair he wore when he was in the academy only instead of green it is black this suit is designed for optimal effectiveness in the field particularly at night**

**Sayuri: skin-tight bodysuit with cut-off sleeves black and blue floral skirt that reaches the ankles at the back but is open at the front (think yuna in final fantasy X-2 in songstress mode) at her back are a pair of kukri **

**Takato: red shorts and green t-shirt **

**Ichinose: black shorts red t-shirt and loose and open denim jacket**

**Tsubaki: white kimono with green flower imprint **

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy.**


End file.
